New love
by No.Escape.No.Surrender
Summary: Set in season 5.Buffy was reassurected and Riely came back for her. Dawn Life was going ok until someone uexpected came back.
1. surprise

Disclaimer:I don't own a thing...

Summary: Set in season 5.Buffy was reassurected and Riely came back for her. Life was going ok until someone uexpected came back.

Pairings: Dawn/Spike Riley/Buffy

Author note.:. Hi I based this a bit off of my first little fic. I tweaked with it until I came up with this.I hope you likte

It.Please R&R.

* * *

Long wet hair clung to her face. Lighting striking above,soft light showing up her pale cheeks. Gray deep eyes filled with such sadness. Mud of the graveyard splatterd sides of her pure white shoes. 

She could lie, pertend that life was better with her sister back,but it wasn't. She felt more alone now even if Buffy was back, she wasn't the same anymore. She seemed darkemore distant. Riley came back and him and Buffy got together again. Dawn walk into Spikes crypt. Throught all of this, Buffys death and her ressirtion he stayed with her. The scoobies went back to treating her like a child. While the rest of the scoobies ignore her.

Spike jumped in surprise "Bloody 'ell pet,I thought you were the bleeding slayer."

Dawn smiled. It was always fun to mess with Spikes head like that. "Sorry Spike, I just needed to get out of the house Buffys and Riley are totally into the smoochies."

Dawn knew that she shouldn't mention Riley around him, he always tensens up. She was the only one who knew that Spike still loved Buffy. After school dawn would usally come down to spikes crypt and they would talk about everything. They would sit and watch Passions or talk about school,though he didn't really care. He got up from his perivos position, grabbing a bag of blood from the fridge.

"So how is captin whats his name?"

"Good, I think Riley might stay this time" she paused " I don't think Buffy would be able to handle it if he didn't."

Dawn watch as he swichted into his game face and drank the bag. Dawn was the only one he didn't mind watching him feed. She was the only one would didn't cringe in discust or fear when they saw him eat.'Breathe' Passions theme song started to play and Spike ran to he coouch. Dawn follwing behind him.

"Its a new one!" Spike said happily as dripes of blood dribbled on the conner his lips. Dawn sat next to him,not really caring about the soap opera. She closed her eyes and breathed in the sent of Spike. Tabco and achohol.

------

The scoobies,surrounded her,yelling screaming saying that it would be better without her around. That she'll just get Buffy killed again and she didn't belong with them. Buffy steped out of the shadows, next to Spike.

"B-Buffy" Dawn whimpered "tell them you have to tell them, I love you to much."

Buffy walk over and hugged her younger sister. She gently whispered in her ear "I'm sorry dawnie but they're right,you should have died up there not me, because of you I'm not the same anymore.I ts all your fault"

"Shes right Dawn" Spike spoke up.

Gut renching sobs came from her small figure.The last glimer of hope died in her. They all hate her. "You've got to belive me...please"

-----

It was the cold wet streaks that ran down her cheeks that awoke her from Dawn from nightmare. She breathed heavily. Even after Buffy was brought back dawn still felt the guilt. The guilt that Buffy she will never same. That thought made Dawn cry more. Sound of foot steps coming towards her made Dawn look up. Spike knelt down besides her.

"Bit,what happened whats the matter?"Spikes eyes where filled with concern.

"I-I...nothing it was just a dream" Her voice still shaky.

"Didn't seem like a bloody dream, the way you were tiwsting about"he said as-a-matter-of facly.

She gave up and let out a tried sigh "I-I-I had a nightmare that...they all hated me Spike, you hated me" She looked down at the ground "they said that I should just dissaper or I'll just get Buffy killed again."

Spike cupped he face in his hands "Listen nibblet, I will never hate you ever" He look down at her soft lips fighting the urge to make them his "I will always be by your side never forget that."

The conners of her lips turned slightly upward as she hugged him."I should probably get home, or Buffy will get mad." Spike and Dawn got up. She opened the door and nocticed the rain was still falling outside. Dawn was surprised as she felt a Spikes warm breath on her neck as he gentley placed his leather jacket on her shoulers.

" Here you 'go bit I'll walk you home." He whispered in her ear.

---

The house was dark and emtey when she came back home. She set her purse on the kicten conouter next to a note Buffy left her.

_Dawn,_

_I went out to patroll for a while theres some spaggete from last night in the fridge._

_Willow's at the magic shop with Tara. Someone should be home around 11._

_Love Buffy_.

A knock on the door stoped her. She ran to the door "Hello" she yelled. "Is anyone out there." Through the peep hole she could see a musllar figure. It took Dawn awhile until she relized who it was.

"Angel" She opened thew door "Oh my god, when did you get back from L.A.?" she asks.

"Just an hour ago" he replied, as he just stood there.

She started at him. Something was different. Angel would never come without even a call."Why did you come?"

" Dawine don't you trust good old Angel, I just came to see how you all are."

"Yea of course I trust you b-" he stoped her.

"Then let me in already."

Dawn debated on this."Do want to come in?"

Angel walk inside as he chuckled. "You're more like Buffy everyday."

"What-" He grabbed her from behind. One hand was placed at her throat, while the other was moving up and down her body.

"Whats the matter Dawine don't you like this?" he put his hand under her shirt. Roaming over the creamy white flesh.

"Spike, Buffy!"she yelled

He let his fangs graze her neck. Tears ran down her cheeks. Angel was in game face. She scearmed.

* * *

I hope you like this first chappy. 


	2. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing...

Summary: Set in season 5.Buffy was reassurected and Riely came back for her. Life was going ok until someone uexpected came back.

Pairings: Dawn/Spike Riley/Buffy

Please R&R.

* * *

Dawns screams could be heard from outside. Spike tossed his criggerate and brusted through the door. There standing in perfect sight was Angel no Angelus getting ready to bite into Dawn.

"Get the fuck away from the 'bit"

Angelus turned around "Hey Spikey, come to watch the show?"

Spike walked toward them eyes flashing with yellow and gold. Dawn was now struggling to get out of his grasp. "I said get.the.fuck.away.my.nibblet"

Angelus chuckled. He pushed his hand up Dawns shirt even more. "Don't you worry there Spike, you can have whats left...asumming there is anything left when I am done with her" He nuzzled his face in her hair whispered "Just like Dursilla and just like Buffy"

A growl made its way up Spikes throat as he charged him. Both fell to the ground. Angelus puched Spike and he flew against the wall. Dawn was stunned as she watched them fight. So many things were going through her mind right now.

Angelus is back.Oh gawd. What if...what if Spike hadn't saved her. Dawn would have been dead. Angelus knoked Spike to the stairs.

"Come on Spikey, you haven't gone soft have you. You've killed and fucked woman before" He grabbed him by the collar of hi shirt Spike and Angelus looked up."I'll fuck her until she can't see straight and then I'll drain her dry." He chuckled.

"Dawn!"A scream was heard.

"I'll be back and don't you forget what I said" With that Angelus ran past Buffy "See ya"

Dawn began to stand up.Buffy was beside Dawn in a second.

"Dawn are you ok? That was...-"Spike cut her off.

"Angelus" He wipped the blood from his lip. "Looks like he got a happy." he spoke under his breath.

------

Dawn lay in her bed sound asleep. Buffy gently stroking her hair. "Spike, thanks" She looked up at him stitting beside the window," I've seen Angelus...I've seen him kill before and if he had gotton the chance to kill her he would take it" Her eyes tearing up.

"It was nothing slayer, the bit was in a spot of trouble, I had to help-"

"No you didn't" She stood up "You could have let her die but you didn't. I just have one question to ask."

He looked up. "Do you love her?" Spikes was shocked.

Truly Spike had never asked himsleft that question. He couldn't that he didn't lusted after her. But love. Buffy didn't want to hear his answer. She went out of the room. Leaving Spike to think over what she said. Spike stood next to the bed watching the sleeping teenager.

When did she grown up? Curves in all the right places.He knelt down beside her smelt her berry shampooh. He gently placed a feathery kiss on her mouth.

"I love you, but would you ever love a monster like me sweet bit?"

He held her for a long time. Left in the moring before the came up.

* * *

I hoped you like this chappy. I'm sorry I haven't updated.I've had alot of homework. This was a very short chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Sarah**

**Summary: Set in season 5.Buffy was reassurected and Riely came back for her. Life was going ok until someone uexpected came back.**

**Pairings: Dawn/Spike Riley/Buffy**

**Author note.:. Hi I haven't updated in a while sorry I have been busy with the whole 'school' thing. To much homework and to many test ,skool play and I'm a peer consular...Anway I am sorry about the lenghth of the last 2 chapters.It.Please R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Plans** **& Surprises**

Dawn awoke with the sun streaming through the blinds. She squitnted slightly. The earlier nights event flooding back to her memory. One name stuck out through her mind. Angelus. He and Spike where fighting...then Buffy came. She knows Angelus, he won't stop, not until he takes what he wants. The knock on her bedroom door brought Dawn out of her daze.

"Dawnie are you awake?" a vocie quietly proclaimed.

"Yea Buff ,come in." She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

The door opened revaling a very sleepless Buffy.Dark circles framed her eyes, masscara streaks ran down her face. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Look, Dawn about last night I think we should talk...as you can tell Angelus is back. Giles and I called Wolfman and Hart. We spoke to Wesley. Dawnie, we found out who triggerd Angelus...it was Cordy" She paused chocking on the words, tears coming down her face "Dawnie, Cordys dead."

Dawn looked at her in horror. C-C-Cordelia was dead. She didn't relize that she was crying until Buffy pulled her into a hug. Both sobbing. Everyone who she cared for leaves her. Thats just how it works. Cordelia alway like a sister to her.But he was after Buffy, and Angelus will toture Buffy until she has no one left in her life to turn to but him.

"Does Riley know about Angelus?" she asked, her voice was barley above a whisper.

"Yes he does, I had tried to get him to leave, somewhere safe but he won't go."

Dawn remained silent. "WILLOW!" Buffy screamed.

She was answered by footsteps running up the stairs."What are you ok is Dawn-" she stop to chatch her breath.

"We need to call Giles, have Tara put a portection spell on the house."

Buffy got up walking out of the room. "Dawn, Spike on his way. I know you just learned about Cordy but you have to be brave. Hes going to take you out of town for awhile until we just Angel...Angelus under control."

"No," she protested "we've faced Angelus before, I deserve to stay."

"He almost killed you last time, look Dawn its hard without mom here but without my sister too, slayer or no I don't belive I can handle it."

"I am ready to fight by your side Buff, Please, let me try."Her face showed detirmination.

Buffy looked confused, and within a mintue decided "Show me what you got." Buffy smiled.

"WHAT?!?!" Dawn was surprised that Buffy had agreed.

"Dawn , the only way I will let you stay is if you show me what you can do." Dawn nodded.

They went down the house to the basement hoping there they would have more room to fight. Both got in to battle postion."Alright Dawnie lets see what you got" Buffy lunged at Dawn steped out of the way cooly, hitting the back of Buffys sholder with enough strength to send her to the ground. Buffy kicked Dawns stomach she stumbled back keeping her ground. Dawn jumped up circling around Buffy. She puched Dawn square in the jaw, Dawn elbowing Buffys side as she swept her leg on the floor knocking her off balance. Dawn saw and opening as Buffy getting up, kicking her sending Buffy flying into the cement wall.

"Ow" Buffy said.

"Ehh- Sorry"

"Dawn where-how...thats like slayer srength, it can't be possiable!"

"I... don't know I have been watching you for awhile now, training with Spike maybe thats it." her voice lowered nowing buff would not be happy about that. Buffys face began to change a cherry red,she clenched her fists,her knuckles turning white.

Upsstairs screaming could be heard.

"Bloodly hell, Xander let me in I am starting to sizzle!" Spike depretley pounded on the door.

"Should we help?" Buffy asked,hoping that dawn would say no.

But Dawn was already running up the stairs,Buffy tailing behind her. Xander was on the floor laughing, as Spiked looked through the window. A blanket was draped over Spike and smoke rising from it. Buffy soon joined Xander laughing astears were in the coner of her eyes.

Dawn walked to the locked door and opened it."Xander you insentivive bastard,come on Spike"

He botled through the door rolling on the floor. Xander had stopped laughing looking wide eyed at Dawn."Jeez,Danwie can't you take a joke?"he asked getting up walking towards Buffy.

"Well I can, but I just don't like to see you seting my friend on fire." Dawn glared at Xander as she helped Spike up.

"Its not like I wouldn't have let him in." Xander mummbled under his breath.

------------

About a hour and half later all the scoobies were gathered in the living room.Giles was the first to speak.

"Well, as you all know, Angelus is back and a great threat to us-"

"He attack Dawn, he is a tremendous threat!"Spike roaed. Dawns eyes almost popped out, Spike never used her name, only her nickmanes. She hid the shiver that went down her spine, her pulse quicked and her face warmed. Spike shot her a questioning glance, she shrugged it off and liiked at Giles waiting for him to contiue.

"Buffy has informed me there is somthing that changed in Dawn," he annouced motioning towards Dawn.

"Yeah Giles its weird she has like uber strength." Buffy said as Riley wrapped an arm around her waist.

Xander looked at Dawn "Dawn,you haven't, you know...been bit by any ratioactive spiders have yah?" His tone was completly serious.

The room burst into laughter. "What? Personaly I don't want to face the green goblin."

"No, Xander no spiders...it kinda just happened. Spike and I were heading to his crypt we a vamp charged us..I pinned him against the wall and he went POOF" Dawn explained

"Well in anycase spiders or not, I belive that Dawns a slayer." Giles said.

The room fianlly quieted. "But Giles Dawn can't be, I-I'm still here and Faith."She struggled to find the words.

"It seems that it is possiable. It explains alot, her being the key, the monks making her from _slayer_ blood." Anya chimmed.

"Wow, why does it have to be everyone around me gets super duper powers but me." Xander began to pout while Anya patted his back.

Buffys eyes were glazed over with fresh tears. "No it has to be a mistake."

"Why Buffy, becuase your not the only special one. Why can't you face it, Buff the world is not all about you!"Dawns face turned a bright shade of red, tears of frustrayion flowed down her cheecks.

"Its not that Dawn.I just don't think the demon world it cut out for you,it changes you, changes how you veiw life."

"Oh shut up!!" Dawn run through the door.

"DAWN!!!" Buffy screamed.

"Buffy just leave her,The suns still up, not a whole lot of beasties can get her, shes safe from Angelua right now, Just give the pet some time." Spike said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hes right Buffy," Rileys voice spoke.

"No hes not I need to go find my sister before she does something really really stupid." and with that Buffy ran out the door.


	4. BYE!

Well, I have decided that I am going to discontiue my story. I lost intrest in it, and I think you readers have too. I am swamped with finals and school dances so I can't write. Thank you those who have supported me!

luv

sarah


End file.
